Rêve
by Hakukai
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Elwensa, pour nous faire rêver, pleurer et sourire avec ses créations.


_Pour te remercier de toutes les émotions que tu nous procure avec ta BD et ta chanson, je te livre un de mes textes. C'est la seule manière pour moi de t'exprimer ma gratitude, l'écriture._

 _J'espère que tu vas apprécier et que je n'aurais pas fait trop de fautes de typos et au niveau de ton « attitude » … Si c'est le cas, pardonne moi._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _PS : Désolée, je voulais qu'il reste personnel, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de te le donner en privé …_

* * *

Elwensa, totalement épuisée par sa journée de cours certes intéressante, mais extrêmement longue, déposa doucement son sac dans sa chambre et soupira longuement de soulagement, avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

 _Enfin sortie du train …_

Décidant d'avancer un peu dans son travail pour avoir plus de temps à consacrer à sa BD le soir venu, elle s'installa correctement devant son bureau et se mit à la tâche avec motivation, pressée de terminer.

Après avoir diné rapidement, la jeune femme se précipita dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger : à elle les dessins de ses personnages d'Aventures, enfin !

Prenant tout le nécessaire pour mener à bien son entreprise si chère à son cœur, elle se mit à dessiner après avoir envoyé un petit Tweet pour informer ses précieux abonnés de l'avancement de sa planche, prenant un malin plaisir à les faire bouillir d'impatience en leur montrant des petites photos.

De longues heures de travail plus tard, Elwensa se frotta les yeux, qui picotaient douloureusement, fatiguée d'être restée dans la même position autant de temps. Elle se leva alors et prit de quoi se changer dans son armoire avant d'aller se doucher, souhaitant délasser son corps courbaturé.

Tout en se lavant, elle chantonna avec plaisir sa nouvelle création, laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en repensant aux bons moments passés avec ses amis pour mettre tout en place et les réactions plus que favorables des internautes.

Revenant dans son antre, elle s'allongea dans son lit et fixa le plafond, plongeant presque immédiatement dans une douce torpeur reposante. Peu de temps après, elle était déjà blottie dans les bras accueillants de Morphée.

Tout était d'un noir d'encre autour d'Elwensa. Pas un souffle, pas un bruit, pas même une odeur ne venait enrayer cette sensation de vide autour d'elle.

Soudain, une petite sphère dorée apparut devant ses yeux étonnés et s'approcha d'elle en lévitant doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Curieuse, elle tendit le bras jusqu'à toucher délicatement la surface agréablement chaude de l'orbe, qui se mit à briller de mille feux, aveuglant la pauvre jeune femme perdue. La lumière baissa et enfin, la dessinatrice put voir avec stupeur, un homme qu'elle « connaissait » bien.

 _Theo._

Elle balbutia des phrases sans queue ni tête pendant un instant, mais fut vite interrompue par un paladin amusé de sa réaction prévisible :

\- Calme toi, petite, ça sert à rien d'être aussi gênée, tu sais ?

Perturbée par sa voix, si semblable à celle de Fred, Elwensa se tut et le regarda simplement.

\- Je suis venu pour te remercier, continua-t-il, un léger sourire sur son visage, désormais plus triste.

\- Je … Eh bien … Je … De rien …, murmura-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter ce personnage censé ne pas exister.

\- Tant que des gens comme toi penseront à moi … Je ne serais jamais vraiment mort, rajouta-t-il, un peu mélancoliquement. Il ne faut pas l'oublier. Donc … Merci. Merci de me faire vivre encore, même indirectement.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle et l'enfermer dans une brève et forte étreinte pleine de gratitude. Un geste d'adieu.

\- Ne m'oubliez pas.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur le front de l'artiste, qui protesta faiblement, la gorge serrée :

\- Ne t'en vas pas …

\- Merci …, répondit-il simplement en fermant les yeux.

Elwensa pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le corps musclé du chevalier perdre de sa consistance et, elle avait beau serrer, il s'échappait inexorablement de son emprise désespérée.

Bientôt, il ne fut plus que particules brillantes et un dernier chuchotement retentit dans l'espace sombre :

\- Je ne regrette rien …

La jeune étudiante se réveilla en sursaut, le visage humide de ses pleurs mais l'esprit un peu plus en paix grâce à cet étrange rêve.

Theo n'avait aucun regret et était parti heureux.

Heureux d'avoir sauvé des êtres chers à son cœur.

* * *

 _J'espère que tu as aimé… (Sachant que je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce texte … Comme toujours.)_

 _Merci pour ton travail, Elwensa._

 _De la part d'une jeune auteure en herbe._


End file.
